Confusion and Love
by Japanfan-101
Summary: Read to find out what happens when Kyouya and Tamaki are locked in a room together. WARNING! This is a lemon story, and it's Tama/Kyou! Consider yourself warned! No lemon until later chapters, though... Sorry! "
1. The Act

**A/N: Wow… well, my friend and I were going to write a lemon fanfiction through rp, but we made this. I personally think it's graphic enough to be lemon, but maybe it's only a lime. Either way, Tamaki and Kyouya discover their feelings for each other, have some fun, and that's all. If this gets positive reviews we'll write more. ^^ By the way, it's a oneshot. Maybe that's unimportant, but all the same… also, I don't own Ouran because if I did… well… :} KYOUYA/TAMAKI~! Forgive any OOC-ness~! And, on a side note, anything written in 'single quotations' is a character's thoughts, and if it's in "normal quotations" it's what they are saying out loud. Enjoy!**

Tamaki sighed; he didn't understand why Kyouya always insisted on being the last one out at the end of the day! Honestly, he would work himself to death one day! "Well, I guess I'll go home now, Kyouya. See you tomorrow." Tamaki began to head out the double doors of music room #3. He had had a rough day, and just wanted to be home and wrap himself up in his warm comforter with a hot cup of green tea. Kyouya glances up as Tamaki reaches for the door.

"It's pouring outside, you idiot. You'll catch a cold," he continued, "stay inside until your car shows up" as he pushed his glasses into place with his fingers. Doing so caused a glare to hit them, spot on.

Tamaki turned around; "hm…?" he glanced out the window and saw the pouring rain. "Oh, I see… well I'll just wait by the front door, inside of course." He noticed the glint on his raven-haired friend's glasses and it sent a shudder down his spine. Not bad, not from fear, but from… something else perhaps? He felt his cheeks grow slightly warm as he turned back towards the door and headed out.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya was going to say something else when he saw a slight shade of pink appear on Tamaki's face… 'What could be making him blush' he thought to himself '…did I do something? No… that can't be…'

Tamaki stopped midstep, and, without facing Kyouya, he asked "Un, what is it mon ami?" Tamaki thought that Kyouya was acting strange, he always knew what to say, and he's usually so sure of himself, but the way he had said his name was… almost filled with unsurity… Tamaki wondered why the sound of it filled his stomach with butterflies.

'W-what's wrong with me…?' Kyouya thought to himself, 'I've never lost my train of thought before, but… the look on Tamaki's face was… was so… cute? No no no, that's crazy, isn't it?'

"Um… nothing," he replied, and he turned his attention back to his computer. He looked down and saw that he had unconsciously typed Tamaki's name multiple times, and his eyes widened. He deleted the name of his violet-eyed friend as quickly as his fingers would allow it. 'No, no, no! There… has to be something wrong with my mind!' he mentally slapped himself for allowing his attention to be diverted for even a second.

"O… okay…" Tamaki spared one last slight glance over his shoulder and saw Kyouya typing, but he looked slightly… frazzled. Tamaki could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain outside, and then he heard a car pull up. A few moments later his phone went off, signaling the arrival of his driver. "Okay, Kyouya… my driver's here so I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Tamaki was worried about Kyouya, but he knew he shouldn't ask.

He dashed out the doors, not realizing how quickly his feet were carrying him until he finally got outside and managed to slow his stride. Kyouya sighed as he shut his laptop and looked outside. When he did so, he noticed not only his own driver pulling up, but also Tamaki stepping into his limo, soaking wet.

'He looked… so… adorable.' Kyouya thought to himself as he stood up and left the clubroom. He met his driver at the front doors, and headed home in his jet-black limo.

Tamaki had to suffer the ride home sopping wet, though he hardly noticed, as he was thinking. He had decided to visit Kyouya later that day, as he was worried about his best friend. Tamaki thought he had heard Kyouya mention once that his father was away on business this week, maybe longer. When Tamaki and his driver arrived home, he barely noticed going inside and changing into something… drier, and he only vaguely remembers at one point thinking, 'I wonder if Kyouya will like this outfit on me…'. His outfit consisted of jeans and a black, loose fitting, waist-length jacket. The jacket covered a white tanktop; he was only checking on his friend, it wasn't any special occasion…

As this was occurring at the Suou estate, the Ootori estate was having not quite so similar problems. Kyouya's driver pulled up to the estate and Kyouya got out of the car, running inside his home. He ran up to his room, skipping a few stairs along the way, and threw himself inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He sighed, and slid to the ground beside his bed into a sitting position with his arms between his legs. "I wonder what Tamaki is doing…" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was sitting on his own bed, cuddled into his fluffy blanket, pouting. "What is wrong with me, why am I acting so strange… and why is Kyouya acting strange… I wonder what he's up to now…?" Tamaki said out loud to himself, shortly after he heard a knock on his door. "C…come in!"

A maid walked in with a tray that holds green tea. "Bocchama, here is the tea you asked for", she bowed and held out the tray.

"Arigatou…" Tamaki took the tea and the maid left, closing the door behind her. Tamaki sighed, and took a small sip of tea.

Kyouya, at his own house, was dealing with his confusion in other ways. 'Do… do I perhaps have feelings for that idiot?' he asked in his head, 'no, no, no that's crazy… and even if I did, that baka likes Haruhi…' he stood up and hit his head on the wall, hoping to knock some sense into himself. He wandered back to his bed and lay down, placing a pillow over his face. He closed his eyes; '…maybe a quick nap will clear my head, then I'll study again… if I can…' he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tamaki finished his tea and stood up, glancing at the clock as he does so. He realizes he must have dozed off, because it says that it's 9:30 pm. He meandered his way downstairs, and placed the now empty cup in the sink. He called for his driver, "can you please drive me to the Ootori estate? Kyouya and I are… planning… to… to… study together!" Tamaki hoped his lie would be bought; Kyouya has no idea of Tamaki's plans. He was so concerned that he didn't realize the knowing look on his driver's face.

"Right away, bocchama."

Kyouya awakened to a gentle rapping on his door. He jumped, and almost fell out of bed.

"Mr. Ootori? You have a guest," the maid outside said.

"Thank you, I will be right down." Kyouya readied himself, "Who the hell is here this late," he grumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs and opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Tamaki! "Hello Tamaki," he said shaking and opening the door completely, "come on in."

"Hi Kyouya… um… I was just…" Tamaki shuffled his feet, "I was worried about you, since… I mean… earlier it seemed as if… something was bothering you, so…" Tamaki trailed off, examining Kyouya. Kyouya's hair was a mess, his glasses were slightly askew, and was he… shaking? 'Wow, Kyouya looks…' Tamaki willed himself not to blush, and it worked, "are you sick?"

Kyouya laughed to himself and thought, 'sick? Maybe I am, that would explain a lot…' out loud, he replied, "Maybe, I'm not feeling so hot, but I'll pull through. You should come in so you don't get yourself sick, standing in the cold." He gestured to the maid to bring some tea into the sitting room.

Tamaki stepped inside, "I'm sorry I woke you, I… meant to come about an hour earlier, but…" his voice trailed off, not knowing what to say next. He followed up with, "May I sit down?" He mentally kicked himself for being so formal; I mean… this is only his best friend.

"Of course," Kyouya replied and pulls a blanket from the closet and drapes it over Tamaki's shoulders; he thought that Tamaki looked cold. He then sat in the chair opposite Tamaki and straightened his glasses, at the same time trying to tame his hair. Tamaki noted this and let out a gentle, amused laugh without realizing it until afterwards. He fell silent as soon as he had started. Kyouya looked up, hearing Tamaki's laugh. He could feel his face go a shade of deep red, 'what a cute… no, don't finish that thought, Kyouya!' he thought to himself, and, still blushing, he attempted to start a new conversation.

"So… Tamaki… do you have any new ideas for the club?" he said, and wants to smack himself afterwards. Why the hell can't he think of something better to say?

Tamaki was surprised, Kyouya was acting so… un-Kyouya-like, 'and I'm the only one who knows… this is my Kyouya… wait, what? No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' he mentally smacked himself. "Well, no new ideas…" Tamaki, suddenly and unexplainably, wanted some privacy with Kyouya, though he couldn't explain why… he just wanted this Kyouya all to himself… 'this can't be love, right?'

"Tamaki?" Kyouya questioned, waving a hand in front of Tamaki's face. Kyouya knew Tamaki was thinking hard about something, but Kyouya couldn't tell what it was for the life of him…

"Hm…? O…oh ye…yeah, sorry, I, uh…" Tamaki blushed a deep shade of red, and went silent. "We…well I'm just… I don't… know…" He suddenly got an idea. A wonderful, horrible idea that he hated, yet wanted so badly. His face turned even redder, "I…" he began to violently cough, faking sick.

He was hoping it would work, Tamaki just wanted to stay the night at Kyouya's house, and he would make it happen.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya said, alarmed, "I told you, idiot, that you would get sick standing outside that long, is anyone besides yourself and the maids at home?" he felt horrible because Tamaki got sick standing outside of his home… 'if Tamaki's sick, I'll take care of him myself, it won't be too awkward…right? We're friends… friends do that… take care of each other… they care about each other…'

"We…well…" Tamaki coughed weakly, "nobody else is… at home… b…but grandmother, and she…"Tamaki coughed a second time, and inwardly smirked, 'I don't know what will happen, but he seems to be falling for it… why… why do I… want… him… so badly…' he wondered to himself.

Kyouya gathered his thoughts for a second before responding, stuttering, "then… maybe you should… st…stay the night he…here then… so… umm… you won't be alone…" Kyouya was hoping he didn't sound too forward.

Tamaki had a small coughing fit, then replied, "if… y…you're okay… with that…" he coughed gently once more, "you would… know how to take care of me best… I suppose…" he blushed a deeper red than before, thinking about… other possible meanings that could have, 'no! Bad subconscious! He's my best friend, and I don't feel that way about him… do I?'

"Very… very well, I will have someone call you grandmother," Kyouya

added, "are you well enough to walk?"

Tamaki coughed weakly, "I… I don't know…" he saw this as a perfect opportunity. He stood up, holding the edge of the couch for support. In reality, this was an unnecessary action, but he wouldn't give up the act when he's finally getting his chance.

He took a step forward, purposely faltering, hoping Kyouya will catch him and have the heart to carry him upstairs. "Tamaki, you moron!" Kyouya said, running up to Tamaki. He grabbed Tamaki's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "I might have to carry you, if that's alright"… 'holding… Tamaki….' That thought made Kyouya's cheeks burn red, with the brightness, not to mention heat, of the sun in less than 10 seconds.

"Y… yeah, that's…" Tamaki blushed, "okay…" Tamaki thought of the feeling of Kyouya's arms around him, their bodies pressed together as one, and… NO! 'No, let's… stop this train of thought, it's… dangerous…' Tamaki blushed about a million shades of red, and this time he actually almost did fall as his legs didn't seem to want to work anymore. Kyouya caught Tamaki as his legs gave out, and he put his arm on the small of the blonde's back and his other hand on the bend of his knees, picking him up without too much difficulty.

Kyouya pulled Tamaki close to his chest… 'I think I'm falling for this idiot… no no no no no no! It can't be, That's wrong… isn't it?' he thought to himself as the pair ascended the stairs to Kyouya's room.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck taking in the megane-boy's scent. 'could I… be falling for my best friend? That… I… I think I just might be… even though it's wrong…' Tamaki held himself close to his friend's chest, loving the feeling, but wanting more… there's nothing wrong with experimenting, right?

Tamaki sighed, contentedly though unintentionally as they ascend the stairs 'I hope this lasts forever' Tamaki thought, satisfied.

Kyouya reached his bedroom door and pushed it open. He walked in and laid Tamaki down on the edge of his king-sized bed. He placed an extra pillow underneath Tamaki's blonde head, and, lost in violet eyes, he forgot his hand was still beneath his best friend's head. Tamaki felt Kyouya's hand, warm and gentle, on the back of his head, as he stared back into the raven-haired boy's onyx eyes, lost.

Before he could stop himself, he drew his face closer to Kyouya's and lightly touched Kyouya's soft lips to his own, unable to stop himself.

Kyouya felt Tamaki's lips touch his. At first, he was in shock, but after a second he relaxed into Tamaki, running his hands through Tamaki's golden hair and leaning further into the kiss, and therefore, Tamaki. Tamaki moaned lightly in surprise at the other's reaction, and he felt his eyes closing.

He pulled Kyouya all the way onto the bed and put his hand on the small of Kyouya's back, whilst his other hand played with, and becomes entangled in, onyx hair. Tamaki attempted to switch their position, so that he was on top… he likes being in control.

Kyouya allowed Tamaki to do this, he loved the feeling of Tamaki against him. He loves the feeling of Tamaki's lips on his. He wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck and pulled him closer, allowing his eyes to close as well.

Tamaki's mind was screaming at him to stop, 'this is wrong, this is my best friend, we're both guys, and… and… and the feeling of Kyouya underneath me is enough to make my pants uncomfortably tight… and… and… no this is wrong!'

Tamaki pulled away from the kiss, breathless. Sitting on top of Kyouya, he looked down, Kyouya looked so… so… helplessly adorable… "Kyouya, I…" he didn't know what he intended to say, he just knew that if they were caught… although Kyouya's dad was away on business, the maids might hear something.

Kyouya took a deep breath when Tamaki pulled away, very disappointed as Tamaki looked down at him. 'What just happened?' he asked himself, 'did I… oh shit…' "Tamaki… I didn't mean to… umm…"

Tamaki looked ashamed with himself, "n… no it's not… I just…" Kyouya would probably never want to see him again!... and… "I… I guess I'll umm… show myself out…" he was very disappointed, that had been the most wonderful experience, yet… "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… that was stupid of me… gomen." He began to get off of Kyouya, though his body didn't want to move. He forced his body to move, however, and slowly, shakily, he got up.

"No! I… I mean… you're sick, you need to stay in bed…" Kyouya stood up and made Tamaki lie back down, "I will send my maid up in a moment… I have… matters to… attend to…" he says, heading to the door. Kyouya was ashamed he allowed his feelings to take over, but he couldn't ignore them for long, "you have free reign over everything in the house."

Tamaki protested, "Don't lea-… I mean… where are… you going, and… what… what are you doing…?" Tamaki didn't want Kyouya to leave, but they both knew he had to, because if they aren't separated, their emotions may take control once more.

'Tamaki… doesn't want me to leave? I don't want to, but… I can't stay here alone with him, or….' Kyouya thought, then out loud he stuttered, "I have… to… do… my h… homework, it's… in the library…." Kyouya knew he couldn't let this go any further, no matter how much he wanted to stay with this blonde idiot… this hot blonde idiot… and… 'to be in his arms is…wow, okay no more thoughts on this subject…' Kyouya looks at Tamaki sitting on his bed, and he felt quite… uncomfortable as certain… places… grew.

Tamaki took notice of the growing bulge in Kyouya's pants, "I wonder if I could fix that problem for you… WAIT! No I didn't… mean… to say… that… I was… I…" Tamaki put his hand over his mouth before he shared any other thoughts, 'dang it, why… why did I… that was…' he sighed, "Kyouya, I think I'll take a nap… that may… be the best for… both of us..."

Tamaki rolled over so he is no longer facing Kyouya, "good luck… with homework, I mean…" 'I wish I were his homework… no! Don't think that!' After that thought, Tamaki mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot.

Kyouya felt a blush creep over his face and, without thinking, he answered, "If you would like that." Kyouya put his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. He couldn't believe he just said that! "I… I mean… I should go now!" He reached for the door, but when he tried to turn the handle it was locked. He heard giggling maids, twin maids who are often troubling Kyouya, on the other side, so he yelled, "open this door! Right now!" he hit the door with his fists.

Tamaki rolled back over, "W…what happened?..." he chose to ignore Kyouya's comment, for the best… it would… help lessen the awkwardness.

"Those damn twins locked the door! They always get into trouble! I wish my father would fire them already…" Kyouya yelled and hit the door once more, "open this door or you will WISH you were never born!" he hit the door for a third time and thought 'this is going to be a very long night'.

Tamaki got a sly smile on his face, "you mean… they won't let us out?" he looked over at Kyouya, "though… we both know we shouldn't be doing… well… you know what I mean…" Tamaki blushed, thinking of how good it would feel, to be… inside… he coughed awkwardly and continued, "anyways, we could still… make the best of this situation…" Tamaki blushed, "I mean… it's only….. one night… and…. never mind, I'm sorry for this. It would get us both ruined if we… I'm just gonna shut up now." Tamaki was embarrassed more than he thought possible, how did it come to this?

Kyouya blushes a deeper red, adding, "we could… no one would know, and… no one… can walk in…" Kyouya was trying desperately to ignore the pain between his legs, though it was becoming more uncomfortable by the second, "ne…never mind…"

Tamaki blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable as well, "w…well… I… wait, you… you want… I mean… that is to say… I… I… I thought for sure…" Tamaki's voice trails off.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki, confused, "wh…what?" Kyouya was too preoccupied by certain pains in certain places to try and understand Tamaki right then.

Tamaki smirked, he knew he was the only one who had ever seen Kyouya this way… he also had a strange urge to keep it that way, "well… it's nothing… why don't you… come and sit down" Tamaki sat and patted the spot beside him. His voice was gentle, sultry, and somehow pleading. At this moment, all he wanted was Kyouya and he didn't care who knew, who caught them, or how much Kyouya may hate him later, "don't be shy, I won't bite… unless you want me to" Tamaki added innocently.

"o…ok…" Kyouya went to sit on the bed, but he sat as far away from Tamaki as the edge would allow. He wanted to be near Tamaki, but he was scared… nervous… he'd never been this close to anyone or felt like this before. Tamaki scooted closer to Kyouya and whispered into his ear three words he never thought he'd say, "I… love you…" he began gently massaging Kyouya's shoulders and kissing his neck. 'Wow, he tastes so… so…' Tamaki sighed against Kyouya's skin. Kyouya began to moan, "I… love… you… too…" he said between little moans. Tamaki moved his hands to the front of Kyouya's shirt, unbuttoning the cumbersome buttons, one by one. He moved his lips to Kyouya's collarbone and bit down, ever so gently. He then turned himself so that he was on Kyouya's lap, pushing the other teen down against the bed whilst his lips never broke contact with Kyouya's skin. Kyouya moaned a little bit louder and raised his shaking hand to pull off Tamaki's jacket, while removing his own, already falling off, shirt. Tamaki smirked and pulled away, "so, you still think this is a bad idea?" He looked down at the squirming Kyouya beneath him. Tamaki gently placed his hand on Kyouya's chest, he wanted to make the most of this situation. He knew he could make Kyouya beg if he tried hard enough.

"I… no…" Kyouya replied, and put his arms around Tamaki's neck, attempting to pull Tamaki back down to him. Tamaki resisted Kyouya's attempts and stayed sitting up, his knees gripping Kyouya's hips between his legs. Tamaki, slowly and gently, trailed his hand down Kyouya's chest and stopped, right above his pants. Slowly, painfully so, Tamaki ran his hand along Kyouya's waist. Kyouya gasped, stiffening, "Ta- Tamaki!" he gasped breathlessly, and again tried to pull Tamaki closer to him. He also tried to sit up slightly to get closer, yet to no avail.

Tamaki gently pushed Kyouya back to the bed, that sly smirk still adorning his face, "you want me to stop? Okay then… I guess…" Tamaki removed his hand and sat there. He absentmindedly reached down to grab Kyouya's glasses and placed them lightly on the bedside table.

"No, please, don't stop!" Kyouya whined, looking up at Tamaki through his eyelashes.

Tamaki's smirk grew wider, "oh, so you do want me… how badly?" Tamaki was enjoying this almost too much, though it was beginning to be painful for him too, and he couldn't keep this act up much longer, 'he's so damn adorable like this…'

Kyouya blushed at Tamaki's comment, he did want Tamaki… more than he would ever let on, "p…please?" he whispered, barely audible.

Tamaki frowned, attempting to seem troubled, "well, I'm afraid that if I don't know what you want from me…" Tamaki smiled lightly and put his hand on Kyouya's cheek, gently caressing his face, "mm, Kyouya, has anyone ever told you that you're adorable when you don't know what to say…?" Tamaki gently closed the gap between their lips, only for a second, and then pulled away, along with his hand.

Kyouya blushed about 50 different shades of red and realized that Tamaki was right; for once he didn't know what to say. Despite Tamaki's knowledge, Kyouya would never let him know that, "please continue…?" he said in a whiny, almost questioning voice.

Tamaki smirked, he had Kyouya under his control… he sighed, "well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…" he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Kyouya's before pulling away and moving his lips to plant kisses down Kyouya's chest, gently licking and biting everything they found there. Tamaki moved his hand down to Kyouya's pants, with every intention of removing them. Tamaki sighed once more, "you taste… so… mmm…" Tamaki almost moaned against Kyouya's ivory skin, but not quite. Kyouya tensed with every move. The vibration of Tamaki's half-moan made Kyouya grow harder as he let out the moan Tamaki had held back. He ran his fingers through Tamaki's blond hair, which felt like kitten fur. It was so soft that every move Tamaki made tickles the boy underneath him. Tamaki couldn't stop himself at this point, even if he tried. After unbuttoning Kyouya's pants, he tore them off (along with Kyouya's boxers) and threw them to the other side of the room, never stopping the assault of kisses on Kyouya's chest. Tamaki pulled himself up to Kyouya's face and kissed his lips, roughly for the first time that night. Tamaki was slowly losing what little self-control he may have had at the start. Kyouya's eyes were clouded over with want, lust, passion, love, and excitement. His hands traced slowly down Tamaki's back to the edge of his jeans. He played with the edge of Tamaki's jeans, following it to the front and attempting to use his shaking hands to unbutton Tamaki's pants, although his hands fail him. Tamaki moaned loudly against Kyouya's lips, the feel of his hands was simply wonderful… he bit Kyouya's bottom lip asking for entrance, and yet he decided he wouldn't wait for permission and instead pushed his tongue into Kyouya's mouth forcefully. Tamaki let out another loud moan inside Kyouya's mouth, and started grinding his hips against Kyouya's hips, moaning for yet a third time as his tongue explored Kyouya's willing mouth. Tamaki loved the sensation of Kyouya against him, flesh to flesh, yet wanting more of Kyouya. Kyouya moaned in sync with Tamaki, and he finally undid the button on Tamaki's damn stubborn jeans. He tore them off and quickly discarded them on the ground. He opened his mouth wider, giving Tamaki more room to move his tongue, and he allowed their tongues to intertwine as they both let out a long moan.

Tamaki moaned into Kyouya's mouth for about the millionth time that night, he was so hard that it was almost painful… he needed Kyouya and he needed him now, "K…Kyouya… I…" he stopped grinding against Kyouya, and moved his head down Kyouya's chest, again trailing kisses, leaving red marks everywhere his mouth would reach. Finally, he reached what he needed so badly, and he gently moans as he pulled the length of it inside his mouth.

Kyouya bit his lip and gripped the sheets tightly in his fist, trying to cry out in pleasure, but only succeeding in a barely audible whining, pleading, whisper, "Ta… Tama… ki…" he moaned louder than before, arching his back. His lungs seemed to be failing him, as he would gasp but no air would come in. Tamaki smiled at Kyouya's reaction as he drew a bit more of Kyouya into his mouth, slowly. He pulled away quickly and licked the tip teasingly, enjoying Kyouya's squirming. Tamaki was, however, unsure of how much more he could take before it hurt him to move… below the waist, I mean. Kyouya held his breath, feverishly trying to hold back everything building inside him as long as possible, hoping to be quiet enough so as to not draw attention to their actions. Tamaki pulled as much of Kyouya's length inside his mouth as possible, using his tongue to increase Kyouya's arousal. He sucked on Kyouya and moaned, attempting to heighten the pleasure of the boy shaking beneath him. Kyouya fought against the sensation building up inside him, wanting the pleasure to last, he bit his tongue so hard that he can taste blood in his mouth. He didn't know how much longer he could last. Tamaki took note of this, and he pulled away as quickly as he had started, "K… Kyouya… you know… I…" he bit his lip, deciding, looking down at his…, 'damn it… I… I need my fun too, but to tell him might upset him… dammit!' Tamaki therefore decided to return to his previous activities after taking a glance and seeing those lust-filled onyx eyes, despite his own pain. He sighed, then nibbled gently on the tip, slowly pulling Kyouya's length back into his mouth, sucking harder and harder every second.

Kyouya couldn't take anymore, this was too much for him, "T- TAMAKI!" he yelled as he released into Tamaki's mouth, blushing, "I… I'm so… sorry Tamaki…"

Tamaki drew back slightly, as the salty liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed it, then smiled gently, but obviously in pain, "i… it's okay… I just…" Tamaki sat up on the bed, wincing, "I…" Tamaki looked down, blushing, hoping Kyouya would get the message. Tamaki looked at Kyouya and leaned over for a warm embrace, 'damn it… how do I tell him without telling him? It hurts… so bad, I… I can't… I want him so much…' Tamaki blushed at the thought, grimacing as he became even more aware of the pain between his legs.

Kyouya, normally so quick but his senses momentarily dulled by the fun he was experiencing, finally noticed his friend's discomfort. Kyouya gently placed his hand on Tamaki's erection, smiling. Tamaki stiffened, "K…Kyouya…" he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Kyouya's hand, "mm…" he softly moaned, ready for his friend to continue. Kyouya smiled to himself at Tamaki's reaction, and wrapped his hand around Tamaki's hard length, pumping slowly. Tamaki began to moan gently, "Ah… K… Kyouya…" he was making no attempt to silence himself as he whimpered, "f… faster… please…?" he opened his eyes slightly, pouting at Kyouya, hoping to get his way. Kyouya began to pump harder and faster, squeezing Tamaki harder than before. Tamaki's hands balled up into fists as he grabbed the sheets, "K… K…

Kyouy-AH!" he moaned loudly, not caring who heard. He yelped a little when Kyouya squeezed harder, but it wasn't from pain. In fact, the host club king rather enjoyed it. Kyouya placed his lips over Tamaki's tip, encircling the blonde's length with his tongue. He nibbled at the end of it, moaning slightly, teasing Tamaki. Tamaki shuddered and let out the moans that Kyouya sent up his spine. His hands were gripping the sheet so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Despite this, he was determined to make this feeling last, "K…Kyouya…mmmmm…" Kyouya pumped his hand harder and faster all while still sucking on the tip, loving Tamaki's taste and hoping for more. Tamaki continued shaking, resisting the urge to thrust inside of Kyouya's mouth, fearing that it might hurt his dear friend. He moaned loudly and shuddered, knowing he was on the edge and that he couldn't take much more.

Kyouya removed his hand, feeling he could give Tamaki the most pleasure with just his mouth. He then pulled All of Tamaki's length inside of his mouth, as Tamaki shuddered beneath him, tensing and moaning with Kyouya's every move. The blonde gasped as Kyouya sucked harder and, being unable to resist, he moved his hands to his friend's hair, and pushing inside of Kyouya as far as he could, simultaneously releasing the pressure that was built up in him only seconds before, "Ah, KYOUYA!" Tamaki was embarrassed that he couldn't control himself more, but was glad that the pain was over. Kyouya swallowed and sat up again, "Kyouya… I… did I hurt you…? I didn't…" Tamaki blushed.

Kyouya smirked, "No, no… I'm…" he yawned, partially trying to get his breath back and partially tired, "You didn't hurt me… I…" Kyouya's eyes closed as he yawned a second time.

Tamaki put his arms around Kyouya before he collapsed, and smiled, He yawned as well, realizing how tired he also was. He pulled the blanket over both of them, and gently drifted off to sleep, while thinking, 'Kyouya… my Kyouya… I love you.'

**A/N: How was my first lemon? Please please review, constructive criticism is begged for ^^ even if you hated it, tell me! I'm not easily offended~!**


	2. Dilemma: Kyouya

**A/N: It's been a long time since I posted, I know… ^^" Things at my house have been strange, my computer crashed, and I've been in college, my first term actually! :3 Anyways, I have writer's block right now, but want to write something the get my creativity flowing again… and to test Word on my new laptop (Windows 8 is NOT user friendly… :/)! Here's my next yaoi! I dunno how good it will be, it's been a while, but I hope it's good! Also, I'll write a yuri soon, since I rarely see them anywhere. It'll be fem!TamaKyou because I can write them fairly well, haha. X3 I'll move on to other couples soon, if you give me suggestions. Maybe RoyXEd (FMA) and LXLight (Death Note). Oh, and this story isn't based off of an RP, it's from my brain. My fucked up brain**...

**No lemon in this one, I'm sorry! But Kyouya is miserable all alone in that big house of his... ;3**

**Well, without further ado… My next TamaKyou! :3**

I groaned as I sat upright in bed. It seemed too early to be sitting up and awake, though when I took a look at the clock, it read 11:59, screaming at me inaudibly to get the hell up. I realized that my head was pounding; what was wrong with me? I plucked my glasses off the end table and placed them gently on my face, suddenly the world became much clearer. Good thing, too. The light burned my eyes as it flowed through the window that was… somehow open…

Suddenly, I was all too aware of the sound of the shower running. The shower adjacent to my room. Who was in my house, and why…? I furrowed my brow in confusion; my father was still away on business, my brothers on vacation. The servants have their own bathrooms, one for each of the servant's quarters. I blinked and faced the door as I climbed out of bed. I wasn't truly afraid, it obviously wasn't a thief. That would just be stupid, trying to rob the Ootori family and stopping for a shower.

As the door swung open, I realized that indeed, someone was in the shower. Obscured by the curtain, they seemed to be washing their hair… I quickly thought through my options. I could wait outside until they finished, confront them now, pretend I never heard them and walk away… It was way too early for this, and my head still ached.

I was about to turn around and leave, when the water stopped. "Shit…!" I mumbled quietly.

"…Kyouya?" The voice from the shower sounded all too familiar. Why was Tamaki in my house, showering? What was wrong with the shower in his house? What- Suddenly, it all flooded back to me. Last night. What he… we did. I wanted to turn around and bolt, but I stood my ground, trying to look indifferent despite the blood slowly rushing to my face.

He stepped out of the shower, and I turned my face away, "Tamaki. Put some damn clothes on."  
>"You weren't complaining last night…" I didn't see his face but he seemed to be smirking. I quickly left the room, trying to keep what little dignity I had left.<p>

"What are you talking about, nothing happened last night. I don't even know why you're here." I hoped I sounded convincing, I really didn't want it to get out that I slept with my… I guess my friend, though I say that hesitantly. In the room, clothes were scattered everywhere. I grimaced, knowing that he probably wouldn't buy my lie.

But, for the first time, I was glad to be wrong.

"You… don't remember? But that was…" Tamaki trailed off, his face was void of anything but a small frown. His eyes, however… I could tell he was crushed. I didn't feel badly enough to end the façade, however. A little lie is better than the truth in this case.

"…I don't know why you're here in my shower, or how you got here, or why my room's a fucking mess… But leave now, before I have to call someone to send you away." I didn't want to, but there was no other way. The look of disappointment on his face was akin to that of a kicked puppy. I knew, though, that if I gave in, nothing good would come from it. So I handed him his clothes and grabbed my own. I went into the bathroom to change, and then was about to head downstairs. To get there, I had to go back through my room. He was… just standing there, clearly upset.

He looked up at the noise, and watched me walk towards the door. As I reached for the handle, Tamaki tried to say something, but I left him there, shivering and soaking wet, as he hadn't had time to grab a towel. I went into the kitchen, but my cook wasn't up yet apparently. I frowned, knowing that, again, I had to fend for myself.

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen any of the servants. No maids, butlers… No anyone. My father and brothers took a few with them, to see to their needs, but not the whole house. I guess they were all still asleep. I'd have to make sure and… talk… with them about this inconvenience.

I heard footsteps and a sigh as I opened the fridge. He was in the living room, near the front door. "Um… Kyouya… If you can hear me, then… I'm sorry. I didn't…" He was struggling with words, which never happened to him. After a few moments of silence, the door opened and I'm pretty sure he walked all the way home. After all, I didn't hear his driver pull up.

My brain told me to run after him, but I knew that doing so would only make it worse. So I found something to eat and had breakfast before heading back upstairs to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch, trying to distract myself with mindless television and spreadsheets. Though I couldn't get the image of Tamaki out of my mind… Last night might have felt… well, amazing, but that's wrong… isn't it? My feelings, my emotions, my… physical state. None of that matters. I should just focus on my damn work to keep the club from going bankrupt…<p>

But the image of that water dripping down the side of his face, onto his chest… His hair was sopping, and clinging to the sides of his face. His golden hair had droplets of water that shimmered under the bathroom light… and his expression… one of shock, yet not unhappy… His eyes were wide and his mouth curled into a slight smile, that… But this was a dangerous train of thought. I grimaced and continued typing, but the image and the thoughts of… of the mistake I made last night kept on running through my thoughts.

We might not have gone all the way, but…

Dammit, no. I won't entertain these thoughts. I squirmed around slightly, trying to get comfortable to no avail. All that did was cause my jeans to rub against me in ways that I wished it hadn't. I decided that perhaps it would be better to get some sleep, and, not trusting myself to walk upstairs, I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

Another mistake.

My eyes flew open as my brain, my horribly cruel brain, brought to mind thoughts about what sorts of things might occur if we were trapped in a room together again… His lips on mine, our tongues fighting for dominance, and him… his… member gently rubbing against mine.

This wasn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday afternoon. I wanted to work, but instead my mind… it's sabotaging me. I don't feel that way for Tamaki, nor would it truly be enjoyable. Anyways, that idiot would never top me if I got the chance to be with him again!... Not that I want that.

No, of course not. Pride isn't that important… But my pants were uncomfortably tight. I glared slightly, ignoring the heat concentrating between my legs.

Unfortunately, no matter what I do, the images kept flooding my mind. I tried to think of something, anything, to get rid of… this.

Removing my glasses and placing them on the coffee table, I sat up, gasping slightly at the sensation, then cursing myself for the reaction. No one was in the house, I was alone, but… But I just couldn't do something like that.

That's… that's disgusting. No one should think like this, it's… improper

The images flashing before my eyes made that thought of morality fade away more every second. I closed my eyes and hesitated. After a few more minutes of imagining how amazing, and horrible, that sort of thing was… is… could be… I just couldn't fight the feeling off anymore, though I hated myself. Every bit of myself as I reached down.

Hesitating for a moment, I used my last moments of clarity to realize that I should go upstairs for this sort of… intimately private… action…

Walking upstairs seemed impossible, but I managed to make it to my room. It took very precise planning, and my steps had to be taken carefully. Eventually, after what seemed like decades, I made it up to my bedroom. Flopping down on my bed, I undid the button on my pants. I hated myself, but I couldn't just stay like this all day. I was a fucking wreck. I lost all control, I couldn't take it anymore… I gave into absolute pleasure.

* * *

><p>By Monday, I still hadn't found any of the servants. I thought it strange, but decided that it wasn't a big deal. They'd be back soon, Tamaki probably bribed them to leave for the weekend. I sighed, frustrated. I had school today but really was dreading seeing the blonde idiot. I ran my hand through my raven hair, scowling. Well, there's no reason to confront him. I'll ignore him all day, and when the club rolls around, I'll leave right when it ends. No more waiting around, though it's easier to get work done in music room three. At least after club, there isn't chattering of women or maids to distract me from my work.<p>

I dressed, and prepared for a long day.

Surprisingly, Tamaki wasn't in class. I didn't see him in the classroom early on, even though he's usually at school 30 minutes early. I figured that he might just be running late. As I pressed the numbers on my keyboard, entering the figures into a spreadsheet, I lost track of time. When the bell rang indicating that class was starting, I put my laptop away after saving my work and quickly pulled out my schoolwork.

Tamaki still hadn't arrived, nor was he at the club. This wasn't a disappointment, but why was I so focused on it…?

After I finished my work, it was fairly late. Around 7. That was actually fairly early for me to go back home, but I was done with what I needed to do today. I headed through the dark, eerie hallways of the empty school, unfazed. Most students would be afraid of the school at night, but not and Ootori.

That's when I heard them; the footsteps.

I reasoned that it was a security guard, or perhaps a teacher who forgot something. Maybe it was another student, though no one usually stays this late. Still, I walked a bit faster. Technically, students weren't allowed here after dark. They make exceptions for me, though I didn't want to have to explain it to a simpleton.

Now that I listen more closely, there are… two sets of footsteps. A distinct difference between them. The footsteps were getting closer, and that's around the time that I felt a large object hit me on the head, and I blacked out…

**A/N: So there's chapter 2! This part isn't a lemon, but hopefully it'll be in chapter 3 or 4… ^^" This was short, and I wrote it while babysitting (the kid was asleep, don't worry :3), so I didn't want to write the whole thing. I'll have chapter 3 up soon, and hopefully this cliffhanger and the promise of sexy yaoi will help you continue reading! I promise, it really will be a lemon by the end of it! ;**


	3. Dilemma: Tamaki

**A/N: And heeeeere's chapter 3! I think this is the first time I've come back and written chapters for a story later! Haha… Surprising, this was absolutely positively intended to be a oneshot… X3 Anyways here ya'll go! Enjoy! Chapter 4 or 5 will be the chapter you are looking for if you came only for the lemon. Trust me, I hate writing this romantic crap as much as some yaoi fans, like myself, hate reading it… But with this story, it must be done! I'll write a HikaruXKaoru (HiKaoru…?) later, which is clearly no strings attached type yaoi, but that's for later. ^^"**

**BTW, the first section is Kyouya's POV :**

I woke up in what I believed to be a small room. The darkness made it hard to tell. I tried to stand, but it seemed I was… tied to a chair. What the hell!? Whoever thinks they can kidnap Kyouya Ootori and get away with it is gravely wrong. I struggled against the rope holding my wrists.

"He's awake." There was a voice that sounded extremely familiar…

"Indeed, he is." Light flooded into the room, and I realized that the darkness was only thanks to a hood that had obscured my vision. Just as I thought, when the light stopped blinding me, the twins were my captors.

"Don't say anything yet, Kyouya. We wanted to tell you something." Hikaru had his arms crossed and looked in my direction, clearly pissed off about something… But I don't remember doing anything to elicit this. "You upset the boss. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but he called up the rest of the club… crying. WE had to deal with the idiot at 2 in the goddamn morning. Fix it… or else."

I suddenly felt bad about what I'd done. He cried over something so fucking stupid? What an idiot.

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru and then back at me, "Well, that pretty much sums it up." Kaoru glared at me, and I resolved that I had to fix this issue. Without anyone else figuring out what happened.

I nodded, "Fine."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday; After the incident<em>

As I pushed the door open to my house, I tried my best to act normal, cheerful… how I normally am around others. My energy was gone, though. I had really thought that Kyouya and I… Well, I didn't mean to cause any trouble for him. I guess it would be bad if someone found out… I mean, that should never have happened, but he was just…

I sat down on my bed, hoping for some peace and quiet to think as I ran a hand through my bright hair…

Well, last night was wonderful, but it would definitely ruin both our families if ANYONE found out. Anyways, Kyouya hates me now, so I don't have to worry too much about anyone finding out. Or about that happening again… But…

Would a second occurrence be so bad?

I grimaced slightly and looked down. I don't think that was the right thing… What I did to Kyouya, what I forced him to do. Though it felt so good. I don't know why he would just kick me out like that, it didn't seem like anyone was around… Was breakfast too much to ask…? Or even just talking. About what to do from here anyways. I mean, really. I shouldn't have pushed him to do that, I just couldn't help it.

He just made me want him so much. It's his own fault, right!? Always so aloof, acting like he has no feelings… Everyone wants to, well… have fun and feel good… I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, sighing about how stupid I was.

I was hoping that it would work out well! I just… I wanted to have some fun, and I was hoping Kyouya would enjoy it enough to open up a bit more. I know how he really feels, well, I know that he feels, anyways. I just want him to talk to me sometimes. He opened up that one time when he showed his anger, and that was nice.

He should learn to trust me more, though.

I curled up and closed my eyes, feeling very tired. Last night was a waste of time and effort. I frowned, trying to make myself feel better despite my misery. Kyouya should have, at least, let me stay for a while.  
>I fell asleep and stayed that way for a few hours.<p>

* * *

><p>As my eyes fluttered open, I yawned. My dreams had not helped my earlier thoughts, in fact, one dream in particular made everything worse… I stretched my arms up and tried to sit up. As I moved, however, I became painfully aware of certain issues the dream had left me with. I grimaced.<br>So on top of being emotionally wrecked over what to do, my body now needed to be touched. Annoyed, I sat up, wishing that I wasn't alone. I had hoped that I could spend the day with Kyouya, but he… Well, he was clearly angry and… and he wanted me to leave… I was so stupid, so damn impulsive! I should've waited, then maybe I'd… Well… I don't know, but it wouldn't be this miserable!

Then, I had a great idea! I could just call the other members and get their opinions on what to do!... But they can't know what actually happened…

I squirmed, trying to get comfortable but knew that would be impossible right now. Sighing, I picked up my phone. I didn't check the time, of course; why would they be angry with me? This is clearly a crisis!  
>As the conference call was set up, I hit call and listened to the ringing, wondering if they would even care enough to answer…<p>

They did answer! Quickly, I explained my dilemma, ignoring their annoyed replies of, "It's 2 in the fucking morning. Go. To. Bed!" Without saying what had actually happened, I was able to tell them how I felt and how upset Kyouya was. At some point, I realized I had begun crying lightly, though I'm not sure when, or why… I didn't think I was THAT sad about the whole thing…

Anyways, I didn't get much advice, just disgruntled replies from my friends who hated that I woke them up. I ended the call and set my phone on the end table. As I did so, I checked the display on my alarm clock. Sure enough, it read 2:40 am. Laying down, I felt the tightness of my jeans. Despite this, I simply rolled over, curling up and trying to sleep again. This wasn't something that I wanted to deal with right now, my mood was too low.

After 10 minutes of doing everything I can think of to fall asleep, I realized how difficult this task had become. Sighing, I rolled onto my back and reached down to my pants. There was clearly no other way right now.  
>My dream came back to me, flashed in front of my eyes as I undid the painfully tight jeans and pulled them off, tossing them onto the floor. Being left in just my boxers was relieving, but still uncomfortable beyond belief.<br>Realizing that I wasn't home alone, I pulled the blanket over myself in order to be discreet… just in case, of course…  
>I felt the warmth gather in my lower abdomen as the dream came back to me in full. As I slipped a hand into my boxers and wrapped my hand around the shaft, I gasped gently. This was something that I couldn't help but do… Thinking of him, I gently stroked myself and closed my eyes.<p>

Imagining it was his warm hand, I increased the speed slightly. Before I could get any further there was a knock on my door. I snapped back to reality and, flustered, curled up as if I were about to fall asleep, "Y-yes…?" My face was red, but I hoped that the maid either wouldn't notice, or would assume it was the heat. After all, this was mid-summer…

She walked in, announced she was only here to pick things up a bit, and left just a moment later, closing the door behind her. Finally. I rolled back over, and continued where I left off.  
>I focused on the steady rhythm of my hand pumping up, down, slowly and softly. I wanted this to last. Gasping lightly at the sensation, I wasn't sure if that was a possibility tonight…<br>I picked up speed, and my breathing grew heavier. I could feel my heart rate increasing, and… then I heard the door open. What the hell is going on!? Quickly, I stopped, pretending as though nothing were happening. Annoyed, I watched her until she left. Her face was flushed, it seemed… Well, it doesn't really matter. Everyone does this sort of thing, so even if she had caught onto what I was doing before she barged in, it didn't matter really… Before she left, I reminded her to knock and wait for a response. She nodded and darted out, trying to hide her embarrassment.

I was fed up with this. Fine, since apparently 2 in the morning is the correct time to go around cleaning, I decided to finish up early. Before anyone could walk in on me… again. I grimaced slightly.

I wrapped my hand around my member, ready for release, I gasped. My hand was oddly cold from being above the blanket, even though it was only 5 minutes or so. The contrast felt pleasant, as strange as that may sound. I let my eyes flutter shut.

My hand moved up and down, gathering speed. My breathing and heart rate both quickened once more, and I leaned my head back, groaning. The sensation of my hand pumping my shaft was at a quick pace, but not fast enough… I needed more… Any rhythm that I may have had was lost, and I became lost in the pleasure. The heat went down, gathering in my groin. I gasped lightly.

Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. There was another knock on that goddamn door. I stopped immediately, hating the loss of warm friction. Fuck them, fuck them all… Now beyond the point of mild annoyance, I responded, "What is it…?"

The door opened and a few maids entered. "We would just… um… like to gather up your laundry… Sorry for the inconvenience, we'll be done in just a few minutes." They bowed and went to gather the clothes.

I shifted uncomfortably, how long would this take…? Suddenly, I had an idea. A wondrous, horrible idea that could get me in a lot of trouble. But it was worth it… I think.

I rolled onto my side, trying to make this as inconspicuous as possible. Making sure the blanket would cover all movement, and that I could muffle my voice in a pillow, I reached down slowly. Any movement could be noticed, so I had to be careful…

I gripped myself lightly and bit down on my lip gently in order to keep quiet. Slowly, I began stroking my shaft. My hold tightened and I inhaled nearly silently. I trusted myself, for the most part, to stay quiet enough. I usually wasn't loud, so I didn't worry even when I quickened the pace and silence was more difficult. The movement became erratic and I shut my eyes tightly. However, this still shouldn't have been visible from where the maids were standing. I imagined it was Kyouya touching me, and I sped up even more.

The whole keeping quiet thing was getting more and more difficult as the heat spread, once again, further down. I was so close to feeling the sweet sensation of release and, as I came shortly thereafter, I was unable to hold back a sound, though I stifled it to a quiet gasp. There was an embarrassed giggle or two from the other side of the room, and I knew that they had heard… Well, so much for that.

My face turned bright red and I curled up into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible as they all quickly left the room, surely to tell everyone else about my moment of weakness.

I drifted into sleep, trying to relax despite the events that had just occurred.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I got up and dressed. Immediately after, I gathered my bedding up in order to wash it myself… I was too embarrassed to let my maids clean up my mess.<p>

In the laundry room, I loaded up the washing machine and heard a chuckle behind me.

"Son, why in the world are you washing your own sheets?" Of course, it was my dad…

My face immediately turned into a dark blush, and I turned around. As I did so, I managed to stammer out, "D-do I need a reason…? Isn't… Isn't that my own business?"

He smiled knowingly, "They don't mind cleaning that up, you know."

"Dad, what in the world do you think I did…?" I tried to sound convincing, as if he had the completely wrong idea, but he just shook his head, chuckled once more, and left the room.

**A/N: In case you're wondering why I wrote out this masturbation scene and not Kyouya's, the simple answer is that this was funnier and more awkward… Plus, it encourages you, my fans, to read on! ^^" Tamaki; the pure, innocent prince touching himself? *gasp* Never!... Pfft yeah right XD  
>Anyways, as always, R&amp;R please! <strong>

**Constructive criticism = YESSSSSSSSSS FUCK YEAH!  
>Flames &amp; Hate = …. Well, let's just say, this isn't the correct option 3<strong>


End file.
